oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spineweilder/Archive 4
first HA! 19:32, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Found some vandalism Found vandalism on Achievement diary cape (t) and was wondering if you could revert it back, thanks! 21:41, September 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: OGGs Yeah, I was trying to put those ogg files on Quest but it didn't let me due to "The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook", it'll be nice if you could do it though. 21:16, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Strategies Could you make a Venenatis strategy page (and also make the tab things that are on major bosses like Araxxor on it) Funds (talk) 00:54, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I can get the strategies based on guides I see. I just tried making the Venentais strategy page (barely anything for suspicions) and this is what happened: *http://i.imgur.com/kbUSArl.png Hey The forum listing thing is broken. Any way to fix that? 13:22, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Forum A topic I've started. 16:12, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Stronghold Slayer Cave Current map is outdated; extra space was added containing 7 black dragons, 10/11 blue dragons and 8-11 black demon spawns. This extra area is accessed from an offshoot in one of the steel dragon areas. Funds (talk) 18:21, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Do you have any spines for sale? I'm enquiring for a... friend. 19:41, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Beat me to it. Nice vandalism revert speeds. :) 21:08, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Anti-meme? An edit I was trying to do on 3rd age kiteshield is somehow identified as harmful. Why is that? 20:42, October 11, 2015 (UTC) What is the problem with all the correct stuff you edit ? For example : Infused wand Ancient coin etc... I don't understand why you need to modify those. ex: The display case information reads as follows: "A battered and bent coin with Zamorakian markings. It bears the word 'Senntisten', which we believe to be the original name of the city, Saranthium, before it was rebuilt by those loyal to Saradomin. Partial numbers on the coin would indicate that it is from the year 3740, presumably from the 3rd Age." to "A battered and bent coin with Zamorakian markings. It bears the word 'Senntisten', which we believe to be the original name of the city, Saranthium, before it was rebuilt by those loyal to Saradomin. Partial numbers on the coin would indicate that it is from the year 3740, presumably from the 3rd Age." or The Infused wand is an item from the quest, What Lies Below. It must be brought to Surok Magis for him to prepare a spell.To create the infused wand, players must use the wand that Surok gives them on the chaos altar, with 15 chaos runes in their inventory. to The Infused wand is a members-only quest item used only in the What Lies Below quest. It is obtained by infusing an ordinary wand at the chaos altar with 15 chaos runes and is then given to Surok Magis. There's no typo problems and still you change the stuff, why ? Thanks for adding all images by the way, nice stuff ! Best regards 13:29, October 14, 2015 (UTC) EDIT : Right, I can understand, keep up the awesome work ! Editing issue please go here and push through my edit http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/In_Aid_of_the_Myreque?action=edit&section=3 this was my edit: . Then, ask Cornelius what to do and an option will appear to recruit him to work in the bank. Almost every edit I've ever tried to make has been flagged as "anti-meme". please fix or disable the anti-meme rule, it's ridiculous. 09:19, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Broken page http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Bounty_Hunter_Store This page is broken. Didn't know who to message. Re: Well then add it during the corresponding year >.> 03:26, October 24, 2015 (UTC) you dumb fucking asian you have no fucking brain Examiner Hey Spineweilder. Thanks a ton for making those examiner pictures transparent.I didn't have the time. You helped me with my very first submission. :) Buy limit infobox? Is there any chance of having a ge buy limit added to the item template? This would be nice because I hit item limits a lot when flipping and I'd like to help out a bit by noting the buy limits on some items to help get a list started as the current page doesn't cover a lot of items Over1}} 00:07, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you sir. Appreciate it. 14:51, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Deadman Mode Map Hey I'm having trouble getting the map linked on the deadman article. It wont generate a thumbnail cause the image is so large, so I made a custom thumbnail and I'm trying to make it so you click the thumbnail and it takes you to the full image. Could you have a look? http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Deadman_mode http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Deadman_Map_Thumb.png http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Deadman_Map.png - 20:41, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :Oh never mind somebody fixed it :D - 20:58, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Attack style in Infobox Monster template Wouldn't the attack style be better this way in the template code: |attack style = Melee for example? This is just my opinion but I think that would be a simple way to do it, not usesmelee etc. 10:53, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Created an animated version of the fire cape (detailed). http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fire_cape_detail_animated.gif what do you think? 20:57, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ---- Thanks for fixing the fire cape! :) 16:55, November 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Protips Thank you for telling me that! I thought assign the images to a Category is enough. And sorry you had to fix my mistakes, wont happen again. -- 10:39, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Alch values on drop table I think an addition of alch values row of a monster's drop beside the GE prices will be incredibly helpful. What do you think? 15:21, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Just wanna say thank you for polling this idea! 09:54, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Stuff ah i see i was just filling in the areas for release date and stuff didnt know how it puts it in the code line and stuff sorry how do i know what line itll show up on cause i know release should be towards the top but when i do it it somehow puts it at the end lol 06:41, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism report Hello, I would like to report vandalism by user. Regards, -- 14:45, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Attack speeds Can we change the weapon attack speeds to correctly match those set by JaGex? The wiki is causing confusion with new weapons (such as the Dragon Warhammer currently). Each speed = 1 tick. Therefor, whip is OFFICIALLY 4 speed according to JaGex, not 6. I'd happily help edit the weapons, but I'm not sure how to edit the speed bar in the stats template to go across the whole wiki. [[User:Royoffire|Royoffire] (talk) 00:14, January 13, 2016 (UTC) JaGex's attack speeds are based solely off ticks required for the weapon to perform it's attack. Such as: Accurate on a shortbow is Speed 4, which is 4 ticks of 0.6 seconds, or 2.4 seconds. Rapid being speed 3, 3 ticks: 1.8 seconds. Blowpipe (Rapid, PvM only)/Darts (Rapid)/Knives (Rapid) Speed 2 Blowpipe (Accurate/longrange PvM, Rapid PvP)/Shortbows (Rapid)/Darts (Accurate/longrange)/Knives (Accurate/longrange)/Karil's Crossbow (rapid) Speed 3 Unarmed/Whips/Daggers/Scimitars/Shortbows (Accurate/longrange)/Crystal Bow (Rapid)/Karil's Crossbow (Accurate) are Speed 4. Longswords/Longbows (rapid)//Barrows weapons (Flail, Hammers, Warspear)/Crystal Bow (Accurate/longrange) are Speed 5 Longbows (Accurate/longrange)/Warhammers/Anchor/Godswords are 6 2H swords/Dharok's Greataxe/Dark bow (rapid) are 7 Dark bow (Accurate/longrange) is 8. As I said, I'm happy to help edit the pages. Royoffire (talk) 00:34, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Ranger's Tunic Hey there, I saw the pic you contributed to the "Ranger's Tunic" page, and I thought the tunic looked cool with the armguards that you can get at the Clothing Shop in Varrock that you had equipped. However, after choosing that arm style at the Clothing Shop and equipping the tunic, the armguards disappear. Does this happen to you atm, and if it does, do you know why? (Some form of patch?) Thanks for reading, ' 09:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC)Dylan IX' Ensouled Heads Was wondering why you undid the revisions on the Ensouled Heads page "The prayer experience given for killing creatures reanimated using the necromancy spellbook has now been doubled and the 50% bonus when killing creatures by the dark altar has been removed." According to this, (and testing I did in game) the previously listed experience included the 50% bonus from the altar (which was removed). Therefore, only the base xp was doubled. In otherwords the xp was only increased by 33% of the previously listed xp, and not doubled as the current page suggests. Long bones Hey man, about hill giants, Are you sure the drop rate for long bone is 1/400? I have 3100 kills now and 21 long bones, I have a screenie here of my bank: http://puu.sh/mGFNZ/2edcef15b0.png Doing a loot video so its accurate. Post deletion Hi, today you deleted this page, which I created thinking that it would make a great contribution to the game's social experience. I would like to know the reasons why it got deleted and, in case it cannot belong in this wiki by any means, if I can, at least, have my text back. I worked on it for a time and don't have a safe copy. Thank you very much. Groctel (talk) 20:00, January 30, 2016 (UTC)Groctel Zeah etc. Hey Spine, just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I didn't end up helping out with Zeah. At the time I had every intention of doing so, but, you know, I didn't allow enough time for it, life got in the way, et cetera and now I'm heading back to uni on Monday. Hope you're well and that the osrs wikistuff is going alright. Let me know on my talk if you want me to help out or anything (you know, shift off some of the simple-but-tedious editing, division of labour etc.). 10:47, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Ensouled heads Should remove the section in all ensouled heads/reanimate spells' wiki page that says you can only cast within range of the dark altar OR add the section that further explains you can cast the spell in a time frame after you receive the head. Ghostoo666 (talk) 05:18, February 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Ensouled heads There is a section in the Arceuus Spellbook page that reads: "'' It can also be cast anywhere across Gielinor without the aid of the Dark altar if you receive the ensouled head as a drop and use it within a certain time frame in the area (trading the head and/or teleporting remove the ability for the spell to be cast outside the range of the dark altar)." Basically, if you get the head as a drop, you can instantly cast the spell right then and there to reanimate. You can do so by either picking it up and casting it on the head in your inventory or by casting the spell directly on the enousled head on the ground. After an unknown amount of time(?), you cannot cast the spell anymore. You cannot have more than 2 reanimated creatures alive at the same time. If you try to cast in combat, it will say "You cannot cast this spell while under attack" or something along those lines. Interestingly, you ''can cast it in combat, so long as you do not take damage on the same tick as you cast the spell. There is no drawback for casting outside of range of the Dark Altar. Renimated creatures will despawn in about 30-60s after their creation (unsure of actual time, but is probably closer to 30). Nobody can attack your reanimated creature, even in multi-combat There are 3 IDs for every ensouled head in the game iirc. 1 is noted, 1 is unnoted, but there is a 3rd that also seems unnoted. Considering i've never seen an enousled head that isn't mine on the ground, i can only assume the 3rd kind is a special kind that can be used to reanime w/o the dark altar, but transforms to the regular tradable kind after trading or teleporting with the head in inv. Ghostoo666 (talk) 05:35, February 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Signature. May I ask how my signature was causing a display issue? Visually, it appeared perfectly fine to me. Mage Hybrid also seemed to have no qualms about it. It was also approved on the Rs3 Wikia, so it should be capable of carrying over to here, without problems. I would appreciate a thorough explanation. I created the image myself, due to my preference of Rune armour. In both Rs3 and on 07, I only use Rune equipment. The text was blue as well, to go along with the Rune theme. 19:38, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :No, I do not recall the font. Just use any 'block-like' text, similar to what it was, and it should be fine. Or, is it possible to just upload the image of my signature to this Wikia, rather than Imgur? 05:07, March 2, 2016 (UTC) ::If you want to, certainly. I just tried adding the '48' to it though, and now I think I know why you did not. The numbers are incredibly tiny in that font, so it is fine without the numbers. However, I did add a Rune Battleaxe to it. Thank you, I actually like it better than my first attempt. 05:37, March 2, 2016 (UTC) D'hide armour Please look at : http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Black_d'hide_armour Thank you. Wonder bolts (talk) 15:29, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Deleting My Contrib? I'm curious as to why you deleted my contribution to the Brother Brace article? I feel my contribution may be of interest to the RS community and the deletion was uncalled for. I have undone this now but an explanation would be appreciated. Reverting wordmark when are you going to change the icon picture back? Its a childish and stupid joke and it doesn't belong on the wiki. DDOS attacks aren't funny and the "connection lost" picture isn't either. 07:32, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Reverting vandalism Unable to revert vandalism on Ttge the overzealous spam filter is preventing it Quote: "Bad Words" Joshposh70 (talk) 12:59, March 26, 2016 (UTC) css be careful, you reverted the ge charts stuff too. Anyway, leave the css for cursors and links. We can already see that different cursors piss people off, and that's pretty funny. moluɐɯ 00:10, April 1, 2016 (UTC) mainpage I redid a lot of the main page. Clear your cache and tell me what you think. moluɐɯ 14:14, April 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: Detailed Images Oh ye right, completely forgot that, thanks. -- 08:36, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Runescape 2007 Clue scroll videos Hello, I saw you removed my videos ( tutorials for clue scrolls ) . Is there a problem? I think it is really helpful for anyone, I can see you have a screenshot, but sometimes it is really hard to get there . I was trying to help. Please message me back with an answer if I can upload all of them. Thank you Yboboy (talk) 08:34, April 20, 2016 (UTC) I FEEL QUITE FINE THANK YOU GOOD SIR. AND YOU? KILLING ME WON'T UNDO WHAT HAS BEEN DONE (talk) 23:12, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Messed up a page Hello, I tried to add the new clue scrolls update to dragon impling, however the page got messed up somehow and I can't seem to revert it. Could you please fix it? A couple queries Hello, I have a couple questions for you Is value of the attack speed we get in game using monster examine the one we should put on the wiki or are they different? I was trying to edit the Champions' Challenge page to add some more info but it got blocked because of a harmful word which I cannot seem to identify. Is there anything you can do about that? What is the stance on copying info from rs3 and removing the parts that aren't relevant to osrs? Thanks Xpender (talk) 13:48, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Why was my image deleted? Just curious as to why you deleted the image I uploaded on http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_chainbody_ornament_kit?action=history NeighFox (talk) 20:24, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Icons I find it rather odd to take high brightness screenshot of the ingame icons is the default policy. Why is it that we must differ from the default settings of the game to take pictures? The pictures I uploaded were also taken from the GE database of runescape.com (example http://services.runescape.com/m=itemdb_oldschool/5171_obj_sprite.gif?id=385). This will make it much more easier to get high quality icons and also is much more accurate and representative of the actual game instead of modifiing the brightness of the icon. Knoets (talk) 19:30, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Importing the icons directly from RS3 was not the best idea, there are still some icons incorrectly if you compare them to OSRS. I think it's pretty unorthodox to just blindly take over any practices from the past especially if they are poor. We got a direct source of image icons from the GE, you literaly can not get any more accurate than those icons. There are still many icons with varying issues and using the icons from the GE database provides a simple unified solution. Knoets (talk) 21:59, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Admin list Yo, I took a glance at the admin page and noticed Joeytje50 is listed both as a sysop and bureaucrat, and just wanted to let you know since it doesn't look deliberate. --laagone talk 05:13, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Fight Cave Waves Heyo I made a chart of waves for the fight caves using icons, helps me visualize it more. Not sure if I should add it somewhere into the page, where would it fit if I did? http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shaun_Dreclin/Fight_Cave -Shaun Dreclintalk 01:24, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Ahh yeah fair enough -Shaun Dreclintalk 21:53, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Close Up Images Trying to work on here a little bit more. Was wondering how you get those close up images of all the NPCs. Is it a trick with the zoom feature, or is there some orb of oculus like item i dont know about? P.S. took care of some vandalism. -- 13:48, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Location Images I think we should use the same layer style for all location images. I'm not sure how it works in gimp, but in Photoshop, you could just provide a Photoshop style file (.ASL). Right now, we all use different styles, which kinda looks weird in my opinion. -- 18:57, May 3, 2016 (UTC) MM2 help Could you please make a new page "Book of spyology"? It's the book that is used in MM2, but nobody can create that page. There will be an error message "aborted by an extension hook" and "edit aborted: contains bad words, even if I only wrote "A Book". Thanks! 12:43, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your trust Editing this wiki has has been a sort of hobby of mine ever since I joined, even more so after receiving rollback rights, so I'll make sure to put my admin powers to good use. The only question that I have is about blocking users/anons: at what point is the vandalism major enough? For instance: - (or did the latter just fly under the radar?) BombooPro (talk) 13:57, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Zeah Pics I'm gonna be on Zeah a lot this week if you need me to get pics of anything. -- 23:59, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Monkey Madness I Oh, sorry, I thought I did something wrong and got a bit flustered. BTW: There are loads of duplicate and unnecessary images on the unused files page and thought I'd do a bit of spring cleaning, is it OK? BombooPro (talk) 15:25, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Teletabs -- 20:15, May 12, 2016 (UTC)